The fairy's journey
by AngelisCG
Summary: Hikari never thought that her life was simple, however, she could always find happiness in the minimal things all thanks to her family, Fairy Tail. After almost 4 years in a mission, she's finally back at the guild. Happiness, excitment, love, a tornado of feelings has come to the guild! -Not good with summaries but please give this story a chance! I'll try to get better!-
1. Chapter 1

-Hikari-

"And with this last dark guild defeated my mission is completed!"-I yelled happily throwing my fist in the air. I looked again to the dark guild members who where looking at me scared. It hadn't been long since I first entered through this dark guild's front door, but from that moment onwards I knew that I despised them. It wasn't any longer a matter of accomplishing a job given by the magic council but yes a personal matter. A guild that didn't treasure their comrades simply shouldn't exist, and it sure wouldn't be under my watch that some measly pieces of humans would mistreat their comrades. So I did what any person, at least from Fairy Tail, would do. I thought them a lesson.

"Who are you monster?!There's no way you could defeat my whole guild just by yourself without being some kind of monster!"-the old dark guild master yelled at me making me glance at him once gain. He took a few steps back scared from the dark aura that was surrounding my body. Isn't he all bark no bite? I wouldn't personally admiti t, but to be honest I was quite surprised to see that after all the beating that he took, he still dared to talk back at me. Guess guild masters always have that special power in themselves, refusing to give up. But that, that is something that he should keep to himself. There was no way that she, Angelis Hikari, a proud mage of Fairy Tail, would be defeated by a bunch of dark mages.

"Who do you think you are calling monster!?"-I walked in his direction and the other members gasped in fear. Jeez am I that scary to them?!-"you know, you never should doubt about a Fairy Tail mage."-I pointed to my lavender guild mark that was in the middle of my right thigh.

"Fairy Tail?! The strongest guild in Fiore!"-one of them said and I smirked proudly. Natsu and the rest of the guild sure did a good job bringing back our guild's title.

"Exactly, but you see, I'm not in home for a long time and I do really want to go back there so, I will just teleport us to the magic council, they will know what to do with you."-and with that said I teleported all of us,using a teleporting lacrima, to the magic council where Lahar was waiting for me. Talk about expecting someone.

"Good to see you again Hikari, I thought that I wouldn't see you this soon."-the black tied hair man said to me and I giggled. Humm yeah, forget what I said before, he really does apparent to look down on me.

"Doubting my capacities Lahar?!"-I asked and he smiled.-"I guess you know what to do with these guys?!"-I pointed to the dark guild members beside me and he nodded. Even though Lahar was someone of not many words, unless it came to something serious specially if it involved criminals, after working together for a bit over 3 years, he had finally open up quite a bit to myself, I was now able to announce that I could maintain a stable conversation with him for more than 10 minutes. If you do not consider that an accomplishement, I sure as hell don't know what to call it.

"Yeah don't you worry,we will put them in jail where they can't use their magic, just like the other dark guilds that you defeated."-just in the moment he finished speaking a group of rune knights came to arrest them.-"here Hikari, your reward."-the man in front of me handed me various bags full with jewels. I turned around and started walking in the opposite direction, trying to find the exit.-"oh and Hikari!"-I turned around looking at him.

"Yeah?!"-he smiled at me, what in a certain way scared me, Lahar was known for his strict attitude and then here he was, smiling at me for what I think second time in less than a day.

"I never doubted about your capacities with your magic!"-I giggled before he start speaking again.-"you should go back to your guild, I'm sure Fairy Tail misses you!"-I nodded and started walking in the same direction I was before.-"I think it's been long enough since the last time they saw you. Maybe you should hurry back home."

"I don't need to tell me that Lahar, I know that they do, I will catch a train to there, since I'm tired of using so much magic this past years. I need to rest."-and with that I left the magic council.

Lahar stared at the younger girl, whose silver hair was now moving accordingly to the sudden breeze. Once again he wasn't able to ask her just why did she accept such mission. Hikari could've just refused to do such, after all you didn't have to be a genious to see how close she was with the rest of her nakama. In his eyes it just didn't make sense, and he could bet all his money that there had to be an hidden reason to why she accepted being away from her guild from such a long period. 3 years weren't something that you could take lightly into consideration. Much had happened during this time, and Lahar was only worried that the girl had been so focused on her work that she had lost sense of what was happening around her and the constant changes that seemed to become bigger each day. He could only hope that Hikari wouldn't suffer from a too shocking change in her life, then again it had nothing to do with him.

The moment I put my feet out of there I looked to the sky, Fairy tail, I thought smiling. It had been so long since I last stepped out of the guild hall. I could only imgine how everything had changed, how was everyone, how's specially Mirajane? I thought again of my bestfriend. Mira…She had suffered so much during these years, losing Lisanna, then getting her back…getting Lisanna back… Now that I finally had some time to think about it over, it did sound weird, wasn't Lisanna dead? How did she, how did she just get back to life? I shook my head, shoving off this kind of thoughts. It wouldn't be any good to just focus in negative things, she was back after all, everyone was happy so the only thing I should do was to be happy along with them. After all, after all these years, every member of Fairy Tail would finally be able to get together.

I walked for some time,time which I thought would be enough to arrive to the train station, but to my surprise it wasn't and as the walk became longer and longer than expected, the lack of company that I so much despised became more than obvious. I can't really remember since when I started to hate being alone, as the time goes by, I can only recall that as long as I first became a part of Fairy Tail, I always hated being alone. Still I always tried to keep it to myself, making myself look weak in front of my nakama, even though deep down I knew that they wouldn't think any less of me was just out of question. Guess my pride was still too high. I stared at the black ring on my left índex finger, which was ornamented with an image of three dog heads in silver, questioning myself if wasting some magic power in a time where I could feel my own self running out of energy after using so much magical power in the last few years worth it, if it meant not being alone. Well, guess I will just spend more time sleeping than expected on the first night at home. Throwing the ring in the air, I smirked, seconds before catching it mid-air, reciting some words.

"Guardian of the gates of the underworld

You who prevents the dead from leaving

And punishes those who dare to enter your world

Without your consentment

I summon you, Cerberus!"

Just as his name was ecchoed, a silver and black flash surged, appearing out of it a black dog with three heads, which one having a silver leash and a broken metal chain attached to it, his deadly stare being fully capable of scaring the hell out of anyone by a simple glance. But as Cerberus finally spotted me, his previous mortifying stare, quickly changed into a sweet and caring one, and his tail quickly started to move from one side to another at the same rythim of his jumps which happened to be due to his state of pure happiness.

"Hello baby, did you miss me?"-I asked stroking the three of his heads, one at time, only to be licked by each one of them at the same time.-"I will take that as a yes!"-I added still giggling and he barked confirming my suspecions. Cerberus lowered all of his heads so I could climb on his back, and mentally I thanked him. Even standing up was becoming quite hard by itself. Worse than magical power was my physical condition, I sighed not wanting to think about it.

" _Next time see if you don't push yourself too hard! You're taking your body until the final limits, don't you know what can happen to you in the future if you don't stop doing so my lady?"_ – I heard Cerberus' thoughts scoulding me to which I rolled my eyes. Cerberus always worried way too much about my health, and this wasn't an exageration. To him, me having a measly scratch meant that I could die. Yeah, maybe sometimes he was right, and yes today it was one of those times, but scoulding me after what has been done is done won't help at all.

"Yes dad, I will be more careful next tiiiimmeee!"- I pated his heads and this time it was him who rolled his eyes. Three pairs of eyes, imagine just how much he was done with me and my futille and white lies.-" Let's go now Cerberus! We still have a long way to go, let's go back to Fairy tail!"

-Lucy-

I took another bite of Mira's strawberry cake, I was finally understanding why Erza loved so much this cake, it tasted like heaven. Still, why she would make such a big deal everytime the cake sold out or whenever anyone ate it without her consentment was something that even my writer's mind couldn't put any sense to it.

"Hey Lucy!"-I looked at the White haired girl and she smiled gently at me. Mirajane was just a gleam of happiness, no matter how sad you were, just by staying next to her for some mere minutes, her contagious happiness would catch you somehow.

"yeah Mira?"-I asked stopping eating my cake slice.

"Did you notice how everyone is so happy today?"-I looked around the guild nodding. Today more than anyday, everyone in the guild looked surprisingly happy. Not that they wouldn't usually be the epitome of happy, this was Fairy Tail after all. Any small reason, no matter how small,was enough to immediately plan a party and consequently start drinking like there's no tomorrow. Even myself got caught up sometimes in the middle of their drinking contests and tried to beat Cana's record. Needless to say that I wasn't even near to be considered a threat to her actual record.

"Why's that? You know?"-she giggled nodding, and this was enough to make me realise that there was something big behind this behaviour.

"Yeah, we just received the new that Hikari is coming back!"-she said clapping her hand making me narrow my eyebrows,confused.

"Sorry Mira, but who is Hikari?"-I asked now interested. I don't know why but that name sounded strangely familiar but somehow I couldn't remember from where. Because I had joined Fairy Tail later on, I knew that there would be things I wouldn't know for some time, one of which was all the members. Similar to what happened when I first got to know Gildarts, without any previous notice, I didn't know or expect at all that my guild would have such a powerful mage, then again the same thing happened with Mystogan. But after spending so much time at the guild, I expected to at least know all of my nakama so, finding out now that Fairy Tail had yet another mage that I never even heard about, made me wonder about how much I really know about the guild.

"Oh I forgot that you don't know Hikari."-Mira said putting a finger in her chin pretending to be thinking.-"Hikari is one of the strongest mages in Fairy tail! She broke the record of the youngest one to become a S-class mage in fairy tail and I do believe so that also in all of the other guilds."-my eyes widened hearing this. Another S-Class mage in fairy tail? Just how powerful was actually this guild? Mirajane, Erza, Laxus, Gildarts, formerly Mystogan and now to her knowledge Hikari, all of them S-Class mages, together with four dragon slayers, one who is too a S-Class mage. This guild sure was surprising in more than a way.

"how old was she?When she became a S-Class mage it is."-I don't know why but I felt that I was going to be really surprised with her answer.

"if I'm not wrong she was ten, yeah I'm right she was ten since now she is one year older than you and a year younger than me and Erza. She did have a hard time getting this title. Fighting Laxus in order to become one took all of her magic power. Sure this was years ago so now I'm not so sure who between them would win in a fight."-Once again my eyes widened, after all the events I had faced, watching both Mira and Erza fight, I never thought that there could be any other female mage in Fairy Tail that could be considered as a rival when questioning magic power.

"ten?!How strong is she?!"-Mira giggled and continued cleaning the cups that she was now, busy collecting all of them.

"She is really strong, I'm sure she can beat me and Erza without even trying. I'm not saying this to scare you Lucy, it never was my intention. It's just that, Hikari really is a lot powerful. I don't really know how strong she actually is, to be honest I don't know if anyone apart from master know. Maybe Laxus at max but in my opinion not even him should know about it."-I laughed nervously, I don't even want to try to compare myself to her. At least in the matter of magic, I totally have nothing to go against her.

"What type of magic she uses?"-I asked curious and one more time she put one finger in her chin thinking. It really wasn't a difficult question so the fact that Mira actually took some time thinking about it, made me wonder if this girl was even more special than I innicialy thought.

"I'm not really sure about it!"-she said and I looked at her confused. How didn't she know what type of magic Hikari uses? She seemed to understand what I was trying to say as she smiled.-"She uses more than one type of magic. To be honest with you I quite don't understand it too. Her magic resembles yours, celestial magic but later on it differs a bit as her magic summons other types of spirits. At least this is what I was able to understand after all this years."-Mira said proudly.

"she is also a celestial mage?!"-I asked quickly getting up and Mira nodded smiling.-"maybe I can train with her one day!"

" I think that she would love to train with you! Because Hikari has so such a different type of magic she loves to help others training, fighting their weaknesses!"-she exclaimed happily stopping cleaning one dish and looked at me.-"Besides that I'm sure that you have heard about her family, Angelis."-I nodded knowing who they were. The Angelis family was the richest family in all Fiore, even richer than mine, until one day that they died in an accident, I'm guessing now that they were Hikari's parents, all of their fortune passed to their a second, Hikari Angelis...My eyes widened when I finally remembered why her name was so familiar to me. She appears in almost every new volume of Sorcerer Weekly Magazine, either in photos, in the top of prettiest female mages or top of potentially girlfriend.-"Master and Laxus found her when she was eight while she was fighting some dark mages. From what master told us, she had been fighting them for around four days until she couldn't keep up with him anymore. No one can blame her, she was just a child at the time and five against a kid really isn't fair. Laxus defeated all of them while Master tried to understand just why a single child was alone, fighting all of those dark mages. They brought her to the guild so she could heal safely and in the end, she decided to stay with us. Though in the firsts weeks that she was at the guild she didn't talk with anyone, the moment she became friend with some of us she became really opened with our guild. Since then she defended the guild like she had spend here all her life.I really miss her, I still can't believe that I don't see her in more than three years."-Mira sighed sadly and I gasped in surprise.

"more than three years?! She is gone for more time than Gildarts!?"-I asked and she nodded.-"Did…Did she go on a S-Class mission? Wait wait no, a SS-Class one? Maybe …Maybe ten year quest or a one hundred year quest?"-I asked, stuttering, not able to pronounce any of the words I wanted to say correctly.

"Yeah she is gone for longer than him. Hum hum.."-Mira started, shooking her head.-" When Gildarts came, we told you that he had accepted a one hundred years quest and still failed, but Hikari hasn't gone in any mission, at least no tone provided to any guild. She's been working with the magic council this past years defeating dark guilds. They personally asked for her help, and even though she could have refused, she still accepted. And puf, in the next day, without goodbyes she was gone."- My eyes widened at Hikari's secretismo,without even biding goodbye to her nakama, she simply disappeared? Just how dangerous was this mission? I was about to respond when I heard someone talk.

"I see you two are talking about Hikari!"-I nodded and looked at Erza who just now started to eat her strawberry cake. Well, talk about something expected.

"I was telling Lucy who Hikari is."-Mira smiled innocently and Erza nodded.-"She's beyong intrigued with her, no that I blame her. Who wouldn't be?"-She retorically asked, giggling sweetly. From my perspetive, Mira truly loved Hikari.

"Hikari is Mira's best friend, though their friendship didn't start in the best way."-Erza said smiling and Mira giggled nervously, remebering her dark past. Now things could seem funny, but she was sure that at the time it sure wasn't for anyone.

*Flashback*

Mira's point of view.

I looked across the guild stopping at the table where Hikari was sit. How in the world does that brat even dare to ignore me. I putted my feet up in the table groaning angered.

"Mira-nee you shouldn't be so mad over Hikari!"-Lisanna said and I glanced at her.

"Shut up Lisanna! That brat! How does she even dare to just ignore me and don't even talk with me?!"-I shouted playing with my bracelet.

"But Mira-nee you don't even..."-Elfman started and I glanced at him making him shiver in fear. I got up and started walking across the guild directed to her table. Macao and Wakaba looked at me scared. I jumped up to her table and I got down the enough to look her in the eyes.

"Hikari!"-I said smirking.

"Mirajane!"-she smirked back at me.

"You really are all full of yourself aren't you, your little brat?!"-I asked looking at her and she chuckled.

"Ohh so that's what you think han? But..what happens if I say no?!"-she retorqued and I squeezed my fists. This girlie is getting on my nerves really quickly.

"well...I'm gonna love the pleasure of hurting you!"-e e started chucking while getting up and putting ourselves in position to fight.

"Die Mirajane!"-Hikari yelled pushing me back.

"I'm gonna kill you!"-I yelled back also pushing her back.

"if Mira and Hikari are fighting I'm gonna join them too!"-we heard Natsu scream.-"Hikari! Mirajane! I'll defeat you both one day!"-he started yelling running in our direction.

"This is none of your business Natsu!"-we both yelled punching him making him fly across the guild.

"What?!The flame brain is fighting Mira and Hikari! That way I'm going too!"-Gray also ran in our direction and like Natsu we punched him also making him fly across the guild.

"Your bony bastard!"-I called Hikari.

"Your skinny bastard!-She called me back.

"You two! Mirajane! Hikari! Stop it now!"-Erza yelled walking in our direction. We stared at her making her swallow in fear.

"Erza! Your prickly bastard! Stop putting your nose in other people's business!"-I screamed lifting my fist.

"Can't you see that I'm in the middle of a fight?! Stop interrupting me Erza!"-Hikari also lifted her fist and when we punched Erza at the same time she also was send flying across the guild. We stated at the place where all of those three were lying on the ground and we started laughing.

"You know how to give some good punches!"-I complimented her and she smiled at me.

"You also have a good arm Mira!"-Hikari complimented me making me smile.

"What you say about starting all over again between us too?"-I asked handing her my hand and she caught it.

"I would love too Mira-chan!"-Hikari answered smiling genuinely.

*Flashback off*

"I still can't believe she is already coming, her mission should dure at least six year."-Erza said taking a bite of her cake.

"Si..six years?!So long? I mean those dark guilds that she needed to defeat weren't the strongest ones,right?"-Mira and Erza both shook their heads.

"The council asked for her help because no other guild could defeat them. Hikari is equally strong as Gildarts or even more, though no one beside master knows what she really can do using her full magic."-Erza said and smiled. I could see that even Hikari being stronger than her she was proud of her friend.

"And now she is coming back and she probably is arriving by..."-Mira was interrupted by Natsu yelling.

"It's Hikari! She arrived!"-he yelled in the exact moment the bells began to play and all Magnolia began to move creating a direct path to Fairy tails guild. I smiled remembering the same exact thing happened when Gildarts returned Fairy tail.

"Now!"-Mira finished her sentence giggling.

Master in less than five seconds joined us and grabbed a beer that Mira handed him. I went next to Erza that was already next to the rest of Team Natsu.

"Hey Happy, are you excited about Hikari coming back?"-Natsu asked Happy, who was flying over his head.

"Aye sir!"-Happy almost yelled making me laugh.

"Stupid male cat!"-Charle said making Wendy and me giggle.

"Oi flame brain! See if this time you don't peak a fight with me in front of Hikari or she will probably kill us both!"-Gray said to Natsu who turned around to face him.

"What did you call me ice princess?!"-Natsu hissed between his teeth.

"Are you two fighting?!"-Erza asked with anger in her voice and they shivered in fear.

"We? Do you think that?! We are best friends!"-they said in unison putting an arm in each others shoulders. Erza shook her head shoving her thoughts way and then we all heard it. The sound of the front door opening. I turned my gaze and in that moment I could swear that my eyelids doubled in size. A huge dog entered the guild, but what was more fascinating wasn't only his size and the fact that he had three heads but too the amount of magic power that he himself was releasing without even trying. I can only imagine how powerful he really must be when fighting in na actual battle. A silver haired girl quickly followed him, scoulding him about how he should walk slower and why would he think that someone as tiny as her when compared to him, could accompany his speed. Finally realising that she had entered the guild, Hikari looked at all of,her smile growing widder.

"Hello Fairy tail! I'm back!"-Hikari yelled and the next thing I saw was two shadows throwing themselves upon her making all guild giggle. I stared at the silver haired girl lying on the ground, laughing while trying to cope with both Mira's and Cana's weight on top of her. Her crystal lavender eyes sparkled at the sign of her long seen nakama and just by that I knew that more than being loved by everyone, Hikari felt that Fairy Tail was her home, something that I could definitely relate too.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! I'm back again with one more chapter and I truly hope all of you will enjoy it.**

 **I tried my best reviewing all the chapter however, since english is not my first language, I apologise beforehand for any mistake.**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fairy Tail whatsoever, if I did, Mystogan wouldn't be in Edolas by now but still with everyone back at Fairy Tail.**

 **Now, enjoy one more chapter.**

The fairy's journey (chap. 2)

-Hikari-

" _My lady, are you alright? Need any help?"_ -Cerberus thoughts ecchoed in my mind as he softly nudged my head with all of his snouts. I lifted my hand pointing my thump to the air as saying yes, Cerberus understood that I was fine and retreated, sitting down right in front of the main entrance. I was happy for him, after so much time he could finally put his guard down and stop expecting any possible danger. In the whole time I spent in my mission, Cerberus was possibly the one I spent more time with and summoned the most. Not because he was one of my strongest guardians but because he was probably the one who provided more company. I looked at the two girls that were on top of me and I hugged them both for instinct.

"Mira! Cana!"-I felt happy tears streaming down my face.-"I missed you guys so much! Even your bad habits of drinking Cana!"-we got up and she started laughing.

"You haven't changed a bit Hikari!"-Cana said and I smiled, looking back at Mira.

"I still can't believe that what I heard about the demon Mirajane is true! But well, in the other side I'm really happy that the fights between Titania and Demon Mirajane finally ended. I was tired of having to separate you two!"-I said giggling and soon I felt someone smacking me in the head. I turned around to face Erza.

"It's good to have you back Hikari, I missed you!"-I nodded and hugged her. How good it felt to be back.

"Hikari Hikari! Fight me! I will beat you this time!"-Natsu started yelling and I shook my head. Ah there he is, Natsu with his stupid habit picking fights. Wether it was me, Gildarts, Mira , and Laxus in th past he always tried to fight with, he would always end up hurt, even if we tried not to hurt him. Okay, me and Gildarts tried not to, as for Laxus and previous demon Mirajane, they couldn't care less about wether he ended hurt or not, even though Mira always had a soft spot for Natsu, guess that's what you call sisterly love.

"You never learn the lesson do you Natsu?!"-he looked confused at me and Happy sighed. Happy at least remembered all the times his friend needed to spend at the guild's infermary after pissing off any of the stronger mages in Fairy Tail.

"Natsu wants to go to the hospital for a week again!"-I giggled and grabbed him by his tail pulling him in a hug.

"I missed you too Happy!"-he smiled, trying to hug me back, something that his short arms didn't allow him to.

"Aye I missed you too Hikari!"-Happy spoke his signature word. I looked to the guy without a shirt on next to Natsu and I quickly pulled him in a hug. He had grown quite a bit since the last time I saw him, Gray was no longer the young teen I remembered, he was way taller than what I was used to and his body was more toned and muscular than I ever remember seeing it like so.

"it's so good to see that you still are the same Gray, with your habit of getting ride of your clothes!"-he looked down and I could bet I saw a flush of pink in his cheeks.

"What the hell!? Where did they go?"-I started giggling, recalling all the times when we were younger, where I made fun of him for not being able to stay completely dressed for a whole day. I turned around facing Gildarts next to Cana, who tried her best to undo the hug where she was wholely emerged in. Still her small port, compared to her father, wasn't enough to undo it.

"Oi old man! Cana finally told you that she is your daughter?!"-he looked at me surprised but smiled. I think I always saw Gildarts in a fatherly way, yes I too considered more than anyone Master my father,but Gildarts, whenever he was at the guild,he always tried to spend some time with the younger ones, Natsu more than the others, but I never felt that I was unloved by Gildarts.

"Old Man?! Who do you think you are calling old man?!"-I laughed at his reaction and he nodded .-"so you did know that she was my sweet daughter?!"-Cana stepped away from him and I slowly nodded.

"yes I did know but she..."-I pointed at Cana.-"forbade me to tell you anything, sorry old man but I needed to keep my promise."-slowly I greeted everyone in guild until I reached Master. Now the only ones next to me were team Natsu, Mira was serving everyone in the bar,as they were already partying for my return so, even though she wanted to speed time with me, I understood that she was quite busy.

"I thought that you wouldn't finish this mission so early my child."-I kneeled next to Master and hugged him. When the council first sent the help request, Master refused to let me go. I don't blame him nor do I judge him for doing so, I know that as one of his children he only wanted to protect me.

"I couldn't stand being away from my family any longer so I just ended the stupid council's job years before what they were expecting it to last."-I broke the hug but kept kneeled on the ground.-"I can't smudge Fairy Tail's reputation can I?"-I asked Master and he started chuckling but as soon as he understood what I meant he stared at me with his mouth wide open.

"Hikari…you didn't…how much destrution?"-He asked, fearing my answer. I got up, turning my back at him and giving Natsu a thumbs up. He started laughing, understanding at I meant. I looked around the guild trying to find him but I couldn't see him anywhere or sense his presence.

 _"Lady Hikari, are you looking for him?!"_ -Cerberus' voice echoed in my head. Me and the rest of the guardians I summon, can talk telepathically once they are in Earth land. I first found this out in the middle of a mission with Mira, and it wasn't few the times where having this hability saved my body from getting beatten or found by my enemies.

 _"Yeah but I can't even sense his presence so I guess he is still in a mission."_ -I answered looking around the guild.- _"Can you try to catch his sent Cerberus?Just to check if he is anywhere near the guild please."_ -I pleaded, before looking at him who simply nodded. Immediately, Cerberus got up, leaving the guild's hall. Some of the mages glanced at me wondering why from a moment to other, my gigantic dog got up, leaving full of determination in his eyes.

" _As you wish my lady."_ -Cerberus said and I mentally thanked him. The truth was that I was starting to get worried. I knew that he could take care of him, but not knowing anything about where he was or what he was doing scared me.

"I'm happy that you finally came back! It's been a long time since last time you've been here."-I nodded agreeing with master, turning around once again so I could face him.-"How did the mission go? Had anyone to assist you?"-He teased me, giving me a shameless wink together with a smirk and I scoffed. Damm you, you childish old man.

"It was only one time Master! I only needed help one time and that was because I was way too careless and stupid to underastimate them. If it makes you feel better, I learnt my lesson. Kinda of."-I explained him and he nodded. He knew the truth and what really happened so there was no need to go over the promenors.-"But Master, what happened to the guild? Everything is so different! I don't recall it looking like this!"-I exclaimed surprise as I stared across the guild. Everything looked way more modern than it used to, but after all what was I expecting? The time didn't stop for anyone in these almost four years. Things changed, people changed, nothing remained the same. This was life.-"Oh I remembre now what I wanted to say! To everyone who fought with all their might in the Grand Magic Games, you have my honest grattitude. Thank you for bringing back our guild to the top and who knows, maybe this year I could join the competition too."-I suggested giggling, while some of my nakama joined me and others gasped in fear.

"As expected, Hikari is a manly man!"- Elfman proudly stated and Evergreen rolled her eyes. She had already given up trying to change his habit of saying that anything brave was manly or that everyone who acted courageously was a man.

"Elfman, Hikari is a girl!"-Evergreen stated but Elfman simply ignored her, still calling me a manly man.

"You can't Hikari. What would the other guilds think? You would end up with the fun of the games with only one blow."-Bisca stated and I thought it over. Well, she wasn't wrong but even if they didn't have fun I would. Besides that, it's not like I would use all my magic potential in those games, it's not like any of the guilds there it's really an enemy.

"Hikari-san , you saw the magical games?"-A low but at the same time sweet voice asked me. I looked down, facing the young blue haired dragon slayer. I smiled gently at her before patting her head.

"You must be Wendy, am I right?"-I asked and she nodded her head, while her smile grew wider.-"I'm really sorry Wendy, but I wasn't able to see all the games. To be honest with all of you, I only saw one of them and it was the one where Lucy got badly hurt by Minerva."-Recalling how angry I got watching one member of my nakama getting hurt in such a grutesc way infuriated me in a whole new level.-" And it really made me sick to my guts. I'm sorry you had to go through that Lucy."-I apologised bowing my head.

"Hu?You're talking to me?"-Lucy pointed to herself confused.

Lucy stared at the older girl in admiration. Hikari was nothing like she expected her to be. From what she had heard from Mira and Erza, she could only imagine that Hikari was someone tremendously powerful who was too busy to spend any time at the guild. Maybe she had judged her way too soon, and now, thanks to it, Lucy felt guilty for doing so. Everytime Hikari mentioned Fairy Tail or spoke to any of her comrades, there was so much feeling, so much love in each word that Lucy felt inspired to start writing a new novel, having Hikari as the female heroine. Who knows, maybe she would just do that after finishing the novel she was now writing.

"Why wouldn't I? Even if we weren't from the same guild, I don't see any problema in making new friends. My instinct tells me you're a nice person so I'll simply believe it."-Smiling at her, she smiled back at me. I was sure me and Lucy would get perfectly along. When I was about to turn around I felt a flush of magic directed at me, more precisely, a lighting directed .me. I rolled my eyes, not needing to think twice about who in a sane state of mind would dare to attack me. Sure Natsu would constantly try but he always had the same flaw, he would never shut up, so having the benefit of having a surprise attack was impossible for him.

"Cerberus!"-I yelled and faster than a lightning itself, Cerberus entered running through the guild's door breaking it,just in time to stand in front of me, taking the lightining who was innicialy directed at me. The people gasped in horror as Cerberus took a step in front, spotting Laxus sitting in the second floor, where only S-Class mages were allowed to be. As Cerberus body became more rigid and his muscles tenser, his barks also became louder.

"Laxus did you really need to do that?"-I asked slightly mad, caressing Cerberus fur. It's not that Cerberus even got hurt, heck such a weak spell wouldn't even give him a scratch but I was always overprotective when it came to people hurting the guardians. Even though I knew that Laxus, not for a single second intended to hurt either me or Cerberus, I couldn't help but stay a bit mad. Laxus looked down at the younger girl, chuckling as both her and her weird dog got mad. He jumped over the second floor fence, landing perfectly on the ground in his feet.

"Come on fluff ball, you know that it didn't hurt."-Laxus teased Cerberus and he look away, trotting away so he could hit Laxus' face with his that he happily accomplished.-"Oi sack of fleas why the hell did you do that?!"-He gritted lifting his hand, which was now covered in lightning, only to stop when he heard a soft, melodic laugh.

"It's good to be back."-I whispered so no one could hear.

Laxus on the other way, thanks to his sensitive hearing as he was a dragon slayer, heard her fully well and as a blush crept in his face at the same time, a smile formed in his lips, he started coughing, trying to disguise his embarassement.

"It's good to have you back Hik."-He murmured, even lower than I did, while ruffling my hair. I smiled in response, nodding as he walked away from me and all the others, making his way once again to the second floor.

"Woah he's incredible!"-Lucy commented, pointing at Cerberus, who in all his might followed Laxus until the second floor. I started laughing, agreeing with her. Cerberus didn't really like Laxus, but he also didn't dislike him, more than anything he enjoyed pissing him off, either it was by following or simply find something that annoyed him and doing it until he got tired of doing so.

"Hikari Hikari join our team! With you in it it's impossoble for us tonot be the strongest team in all Fairy Tail!"-Natsu asked, jumping constantly in the same place, expecting a yes for my answer. I rolled my eyes so I wouldn't need to hit him.

"Natsu, you know that I'm already in a Team."-I stated giggling and he widened his eyes in surprise. Well, guess he didn't know I was in one.-"And just who even gave you the idea of being the strongest team in Fairy Tail? Even I or Gildarts by ourselves could defeat the four of you!"-Laughing I pointed the obvious out,not minding Lucy's shocked face.-"I'm not so sure if Mystogan and Laxus could but we yeah."-I added, refering to Gildarts and I.-"By the way old man, I want to test my new tricks with you!"-I yelled, jumping on top of him, only to be pushed away.

"Calm down girly, I won't have a fight with you. Magnolia is not yet ready for that. They've only got used to us arriving back to the city some years ago and now you want to have a battle? I don't think so."-Girldarts explained chuckling while pushing my head away and I shrugged my shoulders, sighing, understanding what he meant and that yes, he was indeed right.

"Lucy this is Cerberus."-I pointed at the gigantic dog,changing the subject and concentrating on the guardian. She nodded, still amazed by his size and power. Hearing me call him, he jumped from the second floor, landig next to me.

"Hikari do you use Celestial Magic? Because I don't want to sound rude or anything but how can you be so powerful if you don't own any of the gold, zodiac keys?"-Lucy asked and I could sense her fear. It really didn't make any sense being afraid, sure I was powerful but that didn't mean that at least my comrades should be afraid of me. I smiled at her, what seemed to calm her down a bit.

"You're not being rude Lucy, you can relax! Besides that it's normal that you confuse my magic, into thinking that it is Celestial spirit magic. They're pretty similar in a way as we both need to summon them."-I started explaining, but before I could finish my explanation Gray interrupted me.

"You don't use Celestial magic? But, isn't Cerberus a spirit?"-He asked intrigued and I shook my head, patting each one of Cerberus heads.

"Cerberus isn't a spirit, he's a guardian."-I stated, and when I looked at them, the same look of pure confusion was in each one of their stares.

"When Mira told you that Hikari used more than one type of magic, she wasn't lying."-Master started, taking a sip of his beer as he sat on top of the bar counter.-"It's also normal to confuse her magic with Lucy's but the truth is that they are way different, and Hikari's magic is way too more powerful than Celestial Spirit Magic. Sure by using it by itself Hikari could easily become a S-Class mage, but adding her second type of magic, it would be impossible to not recognising Hikari as one."-Master Makarov explained now staring at all of his children faces, who to his own surprise were all quiet listening to him.

"Just like Master said, my magic is different, I use Guardian Magic."-Naming my type of magic, everyone started whispering question what type of magic this really was as they have never heard about it before. I giggled, not really knowing how I should explain to everyone.-"Master, care to explain?"-He smiled at me, nodding his head. Getting upo n top of the counter so he could be heard better, he started what I would call, a lesson about magic.

"As everyone should know…"-He stared at Natsu who gave Gramps a thumbs up while ginning.-"there are roughly three main types of magic, caster magic, holder magic and ancient magic. Caster magic is a magic which is expelled from the body without the need of any external sources to produce magic while holder magic does need that external source. As for ancient magic, just as the name points out it's magic from ancient times, one exemple of it it's lost magic. This is the case of Hikari's magic. Guardian magic is a lost magic, there's no regists of it whatsoever, so saying that Hikari it's the only person alive capable of using it wouldn't be a mistake. Well, even saying that she's the first person able to use it would be considered alright."-A cheer erupted in the guild, praises were heard just as much as people showing off how our guild was powerful. There were some too, saying how much they would love to show off to the other guild's how it felt to have a user of lost magic in their guild, who could possibly be the first person alive to use such type of magic.

"But Master, what about Hikari's second type of magic?"-Erza asked, now facing me. I sighed, taking a seat.

"I don't really like to use my second type of magic. Not only because it takes too much magic power but also because it can be a bit dangerous, for me and for the others if I ever lose control while using it. Necromancer, that's my other magic."-I told them,and Cerberus licked my hand, offering me courage.

"Necromancer, but isn't that a curse?"-Wendy asked worried about her newest comrade. I giggled shaking my head, Wendy was really cute when worried about her nakama.

"That's why Hikari is so special, she turned a curse into a type of magic. Because no one ever did this, she's quite importante in the magic council whenever they need help in a difficult mission. Since Hikari is so powerful, she's their first choice."-Master proudly praised me, and I nodded thankful.

"It's not that I hate this type of magic, because trust me, I love being able to summon the dead as it can be really useful in certain situations. Besides that, this magic isn't really like the curse."-I said, shrugging my shoulders. By now, only Team Natsu, Master and Mira were listening, at least this was what I thought because without my knowledge, Laxus carefully listened to which one of our words.

"What do you mean Hikari?"-Even Natsu to everyone's surprise was curiously paying attention to everything that I said.

"While the curse consists in reviving the dead, and having them under your control, my magic only summons them. So, whenever I stop needing them, they go back to the underworld. If I need them again, I will summon them and they will happily help me."-I explained happily.

"You summon dead people?"-Gray asked, feeling sick to his gut as he recalled that his dad, for some time was too under the control of a necromancer.

"What? No! Of course not Gray! How could I, how could I use people like that! Titans, guardians and even gods die too. It's not like I would ever summon a person for my own good!"-I tried to hide how much Gray's words hurted me, and thankfully I was able to do so. Even though before leaving the guild I was an innocent, naive little girl, all the years that I lived, travelled by myself thaught me that if you wanted to survive in this world there was some things that you should learn to conseal one time or another. Feelings was one of it.

"But how can you do that? Can all of them just leave the underworld simply like that?"-Lucy asked completely emerced in my explanation. I shook my head, and started patting Cerberus heads.

"No they can't, that's why Cerberus is even more special! He's the guardian of the underworld so, thanks to his consentment I can summon diseased Titans, gods and guardians whenever I need to. Even though it's really rare that I take such measures, summoning the guardians it's more than enough to be honest. I would say that all the times I summoned any diseased one was simply because I felt like it."-I shrugged once again my shoulders. There was no point in keep talking about my magic, mainly because they didn't need to know the consequences of either summoning guardians and summoning diseased ones. Master sighed, taking another sip of gis beer. Makarov lookee at the younger girl while shaking his head. He wouldn't admit it in front of her how worried he really was due to how much magic power each spell of hers consummed, not because he didn't dare to say so but because he feared her reaction. Even though she tried to lie to Team Natsu about how much she loved each one of the creatures she summoned and succeeded, she simply could not lie to him. Not when he knew her since she was still a young girl. Hikari had grown under his care, like a lot others of Fairy Tail, and as the master, Makarov just knew them way too well.

"Anyway, getting back to our initial conversation! The grand magic games. Even though I didn't see it first hand, during my trip I heard a lot about it. Wendy do you know how surprised everyone was with your battle against the god slayer from Lamia Scale? You should have seen how they praised you!"- Wendy started blushing after hearing me praising her in place of the viewers.

"What about me what about me?!"-Natsu asked,expecting a ton of compliments. He tried to hide his happiness for having Hikari back, but he could only hide a small part of it. Contrary to what his constant fights against Hikari showed, he always looked at her as the older sister he never had. She would protect both him and Lisanna when they where younger whenever they needed, without telling Mira or Master, something that Master would always complain about. In Natsu's memory, Hikari would just grin, saying that they hadn't done anything bad and that there was no need to punish them. In the end, it wasn't few the times where thanks to her, he escaped from a severe punishment.

"I heard a lot of people talking about your battle against the twins dragon slayers and even though I do recognise that you have indeed become stranger, I should add that there´s no way you could beat me like that. To be honest with you Natsu, I'm way more surprised with the twins magic, I've never seen two dragon slayers working that well together!"-I teased him, receiving a scoof as an anwser. Gajeel rolled his eyes, the stupid Salamander didn't even give him a chance to showcase his talent before sending him to god knows where. He still had to make sure, he would pay for what he had done to him in front of so many people.

"You can't blame him Hikari, he did a pretty good job by his own. Sure he could improve a lot but it's Natsu so I don't really have that high of expectations."-Erza explained, shrugging her shoulders. Lucy started laughing along with me, seeing Natsu's annoyed face was always a vision to look for.

"Oh that's right Erza! What was that?!"-I asked teasingly, laughing until I could feel my eyes stinging and the tears threatning to fall.-"Titania having such an hard time fighting against that girl from Sabertooth? You have no idea how surprised I was after hearing this. I couldn't believe my hears!"-Erza blushed but still shivered under her memories of the fight against Minerva.

Master got up, stretching his body. He was now more than happy, after so many years he finally had everyone of his children back home. Still, he couldn't help but feel that something his missing, or better, someone.

I glanced around the guild once again, searching for Cerberus, only to find him once again gone. Maybe he had gotten back to what he was doing before I called him because of Laxus.

"Cerberus!"-I called him, and just I predicted, as soon as I called him, he was right next to me.

" _You called Hikari?"_ \- He asked mentally as he laid next to my feet in a position that everyone eould recognise as a protecting one.

"Did you find him?"-I asked, forgetting to answer him back mentally. By now some people were staring at us wondering what was happening and just who I was talking back. Without noticing, Master looked at me with a knowing look, mixed with sadness. Trying to ease the tension, he grabbed a beer, holding it in the air.

"Now let's party for Hikari's return!"-He announced, cheering and everyone started cheering and drinking together with him. I smiled, still unimformed with the reality we were in. Cerberus nudged my legs with all of his heads to inform me what he had found out.

" _I'm sorry milady. He certainly isn't anywhere near the guild nor in Magnolia. If so I could sense his presence, something that I'm not able to. Please forgive me."_ \- Cerberus pleaded, bowing before looking directly in my eyes. I shook my head offering him a smile and patting his heads.

"I have nothing to forgive you for Cerberus, it's not your fault. I should only thanking you for trying to help me."-He wagged his tail, feeling better than before, after hearing me trying to calm him. I just really couldn't blame him for not finding him. It wasn't like it was his fault in any possible way. Maybe I should ask Master, certainly he knew where he was right? He should, he couldn't just disappear like that! This was what at least I waited and prayed for.-"Want to go back Cerberus? There's no need for you to stay on eartland, you can go back to the guardian's world you know. I'm safe here, there's no iminente danger whatsoever."-I told him, giggling softly. He nodded, recognising what I was saying was indeed truth.

" _Then if I'm of no more help milady, I'll get back to my world. Call me if you ever need anything, no matter how small it is!"_ -He stated firmly and I nodded.

"Send everyone back home my honest thanks and kisses!"-I asked him to and he rolled his eyes at me. Even in the last second of staying in earth land I asked him to do something that he hated, interact with some, cough Flareus cough, of the rest of the guardians. Well he needed to so, it wouldn't hurt to interact with them. Okay maybe it would only mentally hurt him, cause even if I didn't want to face it, Flareus could be one annoying of a Guardian. Mira patted my head, shaking off all of my sudden thoughts.

"You looked like you could make some use of a piece of cake."-She offered, putting one of her famous slices of strawberry cake in front of me. I gleamed, facing the cake that for so many years wasn't part of my diet. I grabbed her arm, yanking her towards me and hugging her.

"Mira you're the best friend in the whole world! I love you!"-Mira giggled watching my childish behaviour. Finally I could act without a care in the world and I would be safe, it had been long enough since the last time I felt able to do so.

"Ora ora! There's no need for that big of reaction. I can offer you cake everytime you want it!"-She exclaimed and smiled as I nodded my head repeatedly.

"It's so good to finally have all my children reunited in my guild!"-Master said loud enough to everyone hear.-"It has been so long since I saw everyone of you reunited. This has to be one of the happiest moments in my whole life!"-He confessed and quickly you could either people either crying in happiness due to his speech or people telling to stop being so cheezy and that it wasn't that big of a deal. Me? I was neither of both. Staring restlessly all over the guild, trying to understand what Master really meant, I couldn't catch a grasp of what really was happening. I crossed my gaze with Laxus, and seeing how helpless I looked, he got up worried. Never in my life had I seen Laxus with that kind of stare, and that, that scared me because he knew who I was really looking for and he knew what happened to him.

 **And this was it for now! Since I have already some chapters written I'll be posting every week, which day of the week I'm not so sure yet. Who knows, maybe twice a week ;)**

 **Thank you for reading my story, I'm really grateful! Until the next time we meet!**


End file.
